La Prisonnière
by Mikipeach
Summary: Elle se croyait en sécurité à son contact…elle pensait avoir trouvé une oreille bienveillante à ses tourments alors qu'elle n'était qu'une prisonnière. Prisonnière inconsciente, dépendante et consentante des griffes du Pantin. Bumby/Alice (relation malsaine et tordue) Rating M.


_**Disclaimers :**_ Alice et Bumby appartiennent au jeu **American McGee's Alice** et **Madness Returns**. Certaines références à l'univers du Pays des Merveilles sont tirées des deux livres de **Lewis Carroll**. Je ne possède donc aucun droit hormis le fait d'avoir laissé mon esprit imaginer cette relation tordue, malsaine et dénuée d'amour à travers cet OS et les dessins d'**Ary88** sur ce couple…étudier l'amour cruel en cours n'est pas la meilleure idée pour mon inspiration.

_**Genre :**_ Horror/Tragedy

_**Pairing :**_ Bumby/Alice (du malsain. Juste du malsain je précise)

_**Rating :**_ M (parce que c'est trop strange, violent, tordu, cru…même avec mes maigres dérivations poétiques)

_**Playist :**_ _Therapy – Alice Madness Returns_ & _Sweet dreams – Marilyn Manson_.

Je ne suis pas friande du pairing Bumby/Alice…j'avais très vaguement songé au début de l'année à écrire un OS sur eux après avoir vu les sublimes dessins d'_Ary88 _sur ce couple…mais bon voilà j'ai rapidement oublié ce projet, songeant qu'il ne verrait jamais le jour…Et puis il y a tout juste une semaine j'ai eu une inspiration fulgurante et une démangeaison des doigts qui ont fait que j'ai écrit cet OS. Bref le voilà donc cet écrit sur la relation tordue, trouble, absolument malsaine et totalement amorale de ces deux personnages.

Sur-ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je précise que je ne cautionne absolument pas ce genre de relation (mais mon inspiration ne se commande pas hélas snif. Triste chose que voilà).

.

* * *

_**La Prisonnière**_

* * *

.

_Soudain trois cris se font entendre,_

_« Un conte ! Un conte ! » disent-elles_

_Puis, muettes, prêtant l'oreille_

_Leur esprit suit la fantaisie du conteur._

.

Elle se croyait en sécurité à son contact…elle pensait avoir trouvé une oreille bienveillante à ses tourments alors qu'elle n'était qu'une prisonnière. Prisonnière inconsciente, dépendante et consentante des griffes du Pantin.

—Alice…parle-moi du Pays des Merveilles.

Un doux murmure hypnotisant qu'il chuchotait au creux de son oreille. Son souffle s'attardant sur le lobe de la jeune fille. Fugace caresse tandis que ses doigts exerçaient une pression d'une amitié feinte sur ses poignets.

_En retard ! Nous sommes en retard vite ! Dépêche-toi Alice !_

Ses lunettes reflétaient l'éclat bienveillant dans ses yeux, déformant la pourriture de son âme gorgée de mélasse.

_Je ne peux pas…mon Pays des Merveilles est en ruine docteur !_

Alice. Petite proie fragile au corps maigre et sans forme. Petite proie effrayée feulant et griffant les ombres menaçantes qui ricanaient au-dessus de sa pauvre tête de démente dans des sourires difformes et des rires stridents. Petite proie aux rouages détraqués par le drame de son enfance et son séjour à l'asile.

_Sauve-toi Alice ! Fuis !_

Alice…Alice…Alice…Douce Alice. Pauvre Alice qu'il avait récupéré à l'asile pour achever de la traîner dans la mélasse et l'étouffer dans les miasmes de la folie.

_Ils sont morts je n'ai rien pu faire ! C'est ma faute…ma faute. _

Un sourire venait toujours frémir sur ses lèvres, dérobé à la vue de la jeune fille par les longues mains qui passaient sur son visage, lui donnant un air songeur alors qu'il se délectait de l'état pitoyable de l'orpheline.

Oh non tendre Alice ce n'était pas ta faute mais plutôt celle de ta chère grande sœur qui s'était dérobée aux avances du Pantin, qui l'avait méprisé, ignoré et dédaigné. Ce qu'elle avait eu tort cette petite peste de le rabaisser. Il lui avait fait payé. Doucement, intimement, violemment. Si il n'avait pas eu sa volonté il avait au moins eu la satisfaction de posséder son corps, de lui faire sentir son impuissance avant de la laisser rôtir avec ses parents dans la maison. Sous les yeux effrayés d'une enfant qui fit retomber toute la faute de l'incident sur ses frêles épaules.

Délicieuse adolescente aux cernes profonds et aux yeux habités d'une folie sans fond. Détruite, brisée, folle. Quelle satisfaction de voir que la petite sœur de Lizzie, cette gamine qui la soutenait et riait avec elle, n'était plus qu'une épave dont il pouvait manipuler les rouages avec un doux plaisir.

Il n'avait pu avoir Lizzie alors il aurait la jeune sœur. Il s'infiltrerait dans son esprit et le posséderait pour en sucer jusqu'à la dernière goutte de raison. Il la façonnerait et la sculpterait selon ses désirs.

Alice serait sa plus belle création. Une délicieuse poupée de chiffon aux yeux de porcelaine entre ses longs doigts de Pantin.

Il aurait sa raison…Il aurait son Pays des Merveilles…Il aurait son corps.

Pour se venger de Lizzie, pour retrouver cette obsession qui tourmentait ses nuits, pour se délectait de cette folie fascinante qui dansait dans les prunelles de cette adolescente.

Folles raisons d'un esprit dérangé qui le poussèrent un soir à plaquer Alice contre un mur de son bureau et embrasser ses lèvres alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

Elle sursauta et tenta de se débattre, de le repousser, de se dérober à ses lèvres. Mais plus elle tentait de fuir, plus les ongles de Bumby s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, plus son corps se pressait contre le sien, plus ses lèvres se faisaient tendre alors que sa langue s'insinuait violemment dans sa bouche.

_Le feu Alice ! Le feu cours ! Sauve-toi !_

Elle l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang, sentant le liquide poisseux couler sur ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers de Bumby. Tremblante, folle de rage, ivre de colère elle l'avait repoussé, prête à l'étrangler pour oublier cette honte mais sa voix avait résonné dans l'air.

Si douce…si hypnotisante…si persuasive…qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire. Pauvre enfant qui s'était laissée prendre sur le sofa dans des sanglots étouffés alors qu'elle entendait le souffle rauque de l'homme au-dessus d'elle.

Ce jour-là elle était partie le cœur au bord des lèvres dans sa chambre. Ce jour-là elle avait tenté de faire partir la mélasse collant sur son corps sans le moindre succès. Ce jour-là elle avait senti des frémissements dans son bas ventre mêlés à la douleur et la haine.

Etrange sensation qui la laissait tremblante et nauséeuse.

Cette nuit elle rêva de ballons multicolores, des carillonnements des fontaines, des parties de croquets, des dominos flottant dans les airs, des nappes blanches parsemées de service à thé coloré…et la mélasse qui engloutissait tout son monde. Noyant le Pays des Merveilles dans un océan de ruine et de déraison. Et une ombre aux yeux d'argent étincelant de cruauté, l'entraînant dans une valse folle et langoureuse. L'abandonnant sur les débris des miroirs les joues rouges de plaisir, le corps détruit et le cœur en miette.

_Tu es folle ! Folle ! Folle ! FOLLE !_

Elle le haïssait. Elle le haïssait de toute son âme mais toute volonté disparaissait, comme les huitres-ballerines dans le théâtre du Morse, quand ses yeux croisaient ceux de Bumby, quand sa voix si lente et si ensorcelante résonnait au creux de son oreille, quand ses mains s'égaraient contre sa peau.

Elle se dégoûtait mais c'était toujours plus fort qu'elle. Elle revenait toujours le revoir. Haineuse et perdue. Lui crachant les dents serrées « Hais-moi…Aime moi. ». Alors il la prenait, la possédait avec rage ou avec une tendresse malsaine. Injure à sa souffrance et à sa folie. Entre ses longs doigts osseux elle ne devenait plus qu'une marionnette. La vulgaire poupée de chiffon de ce maudit Pantin qui désagrégeait sa conscience.

Elle le haïssait mais elle ne pouvait contenir ses soupirs et ses gémissements de plaisir quand il la faisait sienne sur le bureau, dans le fauteuil, contre le mur, sous les draps. Le laissant tatouer, mordre, marquer son corps de ses dents, de ses lèvres, de ses mains. Susurrer d'une voix rauque qu'elle n'était rien qu'à lui. Imprégner ses pores de son odeur masculine qu'elle tentait ensuite d'enlever avec force jusqu'à en avoir la peau rougie et irritée.

Des méandres au creux des reins. Des frissons de volupté. Des perles de sueur. Des bleus. Des doigts griffant et striant la peau de l'amant haït. Des soupirs coupables.

Extase et dégout.

—Oublie Alice. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, chuchotait-il contre son oreille. Lèvres contre sa peau.

Frissons.

Oublier. Oublier. Oublier.

Toujours le même mot que sa voix grave et envoutante susurrait pour mieux la noyer dans la folie et dévorer tous ses repères.

Il y avait les volutes de fumées que laissait s'échapper les lèvres d'Absolem. Les cuillères tintant sur la porcelaine nacrée. Les plumes des flamands roses se dispersant dans l'azur. Et le train. Le train. Le train qui parcourait dans une fanfare dissonante de bruits de ferraille, de rouille et de fumée noirâtre, les confins de son conscient dérangé.

_Tout va bien Alice. Tu flottes. _

Non elle ne flottait pas. Elle se noyait dans une mélasse bourbeuse. Dans les ruines de sa raison. Dans la noirceur de sa souffrance. Prisonnière voilà ce qu'elle était.

Prisonnière de sa folie.

Prisonnière de ce Royaume des cauchemars.

Prisonnière de la réalité.

Prisonnière de cet homme.

_Je ne peux pas…prisonnière…du passé._

Elle revoyait les flammes lécher dans des ronronnements funèbres et des craquements sinistres sa maison. Elle entendait les hurlements de ses parents et de sa sœur. Elle sentait le froid mordant de la nuit alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues noircies par la cendre. Et ses yeux luisant dans la chambre. Ce sourire cruel semblable au sourire du chat de Cheshire alors que sa sœur se débattait dans ses draps.

Pauvre Reine de Cœur dont on avait arraché le cœur. Prisonnière elle aussi de sa tour, des flammes, de son palais, de son royaume, d'une vengeance inassouvie.

_Méchante…Méchante Alice…Méchante…_

Tout était de sa faute. C'est ce que lui avait dit ses fantômes et ses peurs. C'est ce que lui avait confirmé dans un sourire paisible Bumby. Alors elle devait payer, se punir pour effacer les tourments qui empoisonnaient son esprit et marquaient sa chair. Elle se donnait, s'abandonnait, se laissait prendre comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Parce qu'elle était aussi visqueuse que cette ruine noirâtre dévorant son esprit.

Perdue…Perdue dans un océan de ténèbres. Une main tendue pour la tirer de ces abysses visqueuses et pour mieux lacérer son pauvre cœur après l'avoir bercé de fausses paroles pour qu'elle se noie dans l'oubli et le mensonge.

_Méchante…Méchante…Vilaine Alice ! Cruelle Alice !_

Coupable autant que cet homme qui l'enfonçait à chaque séance, à chaque union, à chaque seconde un peu plus dans la folie. Deux coupables se perdant dans les méandres d'une volupté malsaine.

Il était son repère. Il était sa chute. Il était sa honte.

Elle mordait ses lèvres, griffait sa peau, tirait ses cheveux pour mieux se faire plaquer contre le mur, sentir la violence de ses coups de reins, défier ses yeux sombres envahis par une vague de désir et une folie aussi sombre que la sienne.

Deux fous perdus dans le Royaume des fous.

Et lui admirait les striures et les bleus que laissaient ses mains sur sa peau pâle et malade, les ondulations de son corps se cambrant sous les vagues de désir qui faisaient frémir ses membres, ses pupilles dilatées par la volupté de l'instant alors que la haine brulait aux tréfonds de ses rétines et de ses iris boisées.

Elle était son obsession. Son ennemie. Son désir.

Plus il la détruisait, plus il la possédait et plus il revoyait le fantôme de Lizzie. Fugace estampe noyée dans le sang et la haine.

Il voulait Alice et le souvenir de Lizzie.

Et à chaque fois que ses mains remontaient les jupons de la brune. A chaque fois qu'il étouffait ses gémissements alors que les enfants jouaient les yeux hagards et l'esprit vide dans les couloirs suintant la crasse et la misère. A chaque fois qu'il la clouait entre les draps d'un violent coup de reins….Ses lèvres murmuraient silencieusement ces deux syllabes. Cette harmonie syllabique qui hantait ses nuits, ses rêves et son esprit. Deux syllabes.

Puis parfois il les chuchotait d'une voix plus forte et dans une sonorité différente. Juste pour qu'elle seule l'entende. Et comme si possédait son esprit et son corps n'était pas suffisant, sa voix la dépossédait de son identité en lui en donnant une nouvelle. Un nom idéal pour la petite poupée disloquée qu'elle devenait entre ses doigts, et qui crachait son dégout et sa salive sur le visage maigre et mangé par une barbe sombre de cet homme, avant de se laisser prendre entre un mur désagrégé et la poitrine forte et sèche du directeur de l'orphelinat.

Lacie…Lacie…Lacie…Lacie…

C'était le surnom qu'il susurrait au creux de ses oreilles pendant leurs ébats sauvages. Anagramme vicieux aux sonorités labiales rappelant la sœur brûlée sur le bucher du désir vengeur. Il le murmurait d'une voix tendre, rauque, rude alors qu'il tirait ses cheveux en arrière pour exposer sa gorge à ses lèvres brûlantes d'une folie indescriptible. Alors qu'il la tournait sur le ventre ou le dos, ses poignets fins attachés avec sa ceinture, pour déverser sa semence en elle. Alors qu'il admirait son corps allongé dans le canapé, ses lèvres lâcher le flot de ses angoisses au son des tic-tac des clés dorées, ses paupières closes cachant sa folie.

Lacie. Alice.

Des yeux vitreux. Un corps ondoyant et tendu vers le désir. Des mains lacérant la musculature sèche de cet homme. Ses dents mordant ses lèvres et teintant sa bouche de carmin sous une vague de haine réprimée. Dégout.

_Il était une fois trois petites sœurs nommées Elsie, Lacie et Tillie. Elles habitaient au fond d'un puits et mangeaient de la mélasse, raconta Lizzie sous le murier. _

_C'est impossible voyons, ria la petite Alice. Elles tomberaient malades._

Maintenant elle riait avec amertume. Bien sûr que c'était possible. On pouvait manger de la mélasse, se gaver, s'empiffrer jusqu'à en avoir la nausée, des hauts le cœur…et continuer à en redemander parce qu'un homme nous piétinait sans ménagement. Repère et haine de notre univers de fous.

Elle avait fini par perdre la notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps durait cette relation ? Des jours…des mois…un an. Elle ne savait pas, ne cherchait plus et s'abandonnait dans ce quotidien dissonant comme elle se laissait à rêvasser sur les nénuphars géants voguant sur l'onde de la mare aux Larmes.

_Et la barque glissait sur l'onde, sous un soleil d'après-midi d'été brûlant et les rires tressautaient sur le miroitement de l'eau. Deux sœurs dérivant sur la rivière, embaumant le thé, à coups de rames malhabiles. _

Elle aurait fini par s'y habituer…si il n'y avait pas eu cette clé dorée dansant au bout d'une ficelle tâchée de sang…s'il n'y avait pas eu ce train déversant une fumée noirâtre et étouffante quand elle fuyait se réfugier dans le Pays des Merveilles…s'il n'y avait pas eu cette confession de la Reine de Cœur…

Et ce souvenir.

Tressautant…blafard…terrifiant…Une silhouette aux yeux ronds et argentés se faufilant dans la chambre d'Elizabeth…Une ombre faisant grincer la serrure et allumant un gigantesque brasier qui déclencha un concert de hurlement et une sonate de désespoir.

Un murmure chuchoté dans les ténèbres des entrailles tentaculaires du palais de Cœur.

_Bumby m'a tuée…Bumby m'a tuée…Bumby m'a tuée…_

Alors elle avait su. La vérité remontant à la surface de la mélasse dans une grande goulée d'air et un cri de rage.

Elle était entrée brusquement, claquant la porte derrière elle dans un bruit sourd, s'avançant le corps vibrant de colère et d'indignation. Il avait relevé ses yeux de ses papiers avec une lenteur insolente. Sa joue appuyée sur son poing.

—C'est vous ? Vous ! Vous, hurla-t-elle.

—Qu'as-tu à me reprocher Lacie ?

Le vase se brisa en des milliers d'éclats contre le bureau. Morceaux de porcelaine tressautant qui lui rappelèrent les tintements des osselets de bois sur les pierres. L'un deux érafla la joue de Bumby. Une striure rouge sang sur sa peau blafarde. Ses mains se joignirent dans l'attitude conciliante du docteur écoutant les délires du patient qui lui hérissa le poil.

—Ne m'appelez plus comme ça ! Plus jamais je vous l'interdits ! Je suis Alice misérable Pantin !

—Cela ne te gênait pourtant pas la nuit dernière. Puis depuis quand me vouvoies-tu ? Une nouvelle crise je présume.

—Ne me touchez pas ! Plus jamais vous ne me toucherez !

—Tu délires ma douce.

—Menteur ! Tout est de votre faute ! Le feu…ma sœur…le train détruisant le Pays des Merveilles…ma folie…C'est vous qui avez détruit ma vie !

Son poing se leva prêt à assener un coup à l'homme qui arrêta son geste d'une poigne ferme lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Il plaqua son corps frêle contre lui, se délectant de ses vains soubresauts pour lutter contre cette étreinte. Ses doigts saisirent son visage, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses joues.

—Tant de colère pour un simple jeu…décidemment tu es une vilaine amante Lacie.

—Assez ! Je ne suis pas votre amante et encore moins votre jouet !

—Non…tu es ma prisonnière…ma délicieuse poupée rien qu'à moi et tout à moi.

—Je vous tuerai, cracha-t-elle.

—Lacie…Lacie…Lacie, murmura-t-il, déclenchant une vague de frissons dont il apprécia les effets sur le corps d'Alice. Crois-tu vraiment ce que tu dis ? Pourrais-tu te passer de moi…j'en doute fort. Oui j'ai tué ta sœur, ravagé ta raison, envahi tes Merveilles pour mieux te posséder. J'ai fait tout ça sans l'ombre d'une honte. Mais toi, ne joue pas l'innocente.

Il resserra sa prise et la poussa contre le bureau. La poitrine d'Alice heurta avec violence les feuilles qui volèrent en des arabesques folles dans la pièce. L'encrier se brisant et noircissant bois et parquet.

_Comme une vague de mélasse noyant le monde dans la folie et la destruction. _

Elle sentit le torse de Bumby contre son dos, tentant vainement de s'arracher à sa prise, frissonnant au contact du souffle rauque du docteur dans son cou.

Frissons de plaisir. Frissons de dégoût. Dualité de sentiments.

—Ne viens pas jouer l'innocente outragée alors que tu n'as jamais stoppé notre relation. Que tu es venue me retrouver le lendemain après notre première fois. Que tu as souvent pris l'initiative, et consentante qui plus est.

—Lâchez-moi ! Je vous tuerai…je vous tuerai.

—Pauvre Alice qui pleure, crie vengeance et hurle de plaisir au creux de mes bras. Tu veux réclamer vengeance mais n'est-ce pas plutôt par honte d'avoir choisi pour amant l'assassin de ta famille que tu viendrais me voir le cœur plein de haine ?

—Je te tuerai !

—Et tu n'auras plus de désir entre tes reins. Plus de jouissance. Juste la solitude et la folie pour réchauffer ton lit froid.

—Je te hais.

—Tu me hais…Tu me désires…qu'importe je te hante. Tu es ma prisonnière Lacie, susurra-t-il en défaisant sa ceinture.

Il la posséda sur le bureau. La joue de la dernière Liddell sur la paperasse alors que les doigts osseux de Bumby remontaient ses jupons et s'infiltraient dans son intimité. Ses yeux verts luisaient de haine et d'envie de vengeance, défiant la crasse de Londres par la fenêtre poussiéreuse. Son corps frissonnait de dégoût et de douleur sous les assauts violents et les caresses malsaines du Pantin. Elle mordait ses lèvres et enfonçait ses mains dans le bureau, griffant de ses doigts le bois, ignorant les échardes piquant la pulpe de ses mains ou la larme vermeille qui roula sur son menton.

_Cours Alice ! Cours ! _

Schang ! Schang ! Schang, faisaient leurs corps contre le bureau grinçant sous le poids de cet ébat.

_Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble-t-il à un bureau ? _

Schang ! Schang ! Schang !

_Tu es en retard pour le thé !_

Schang ! Schang ! Schang !

_QU'ON LUI COUPE LA TETE ! _

SHANG !

…

—Tu es à moi Lacie.

Elle s'était redressée, repoussant le docteur d'une main tremblante. De toute la force de ses bras mangés par les bleus. Ses iris boisées se posèrent sur ce visage criminel au regard triomphant. Fragile poupée à la joue tuméfiée, aux lèvres sanguinolentes et aux vêtements défaits. Fragile poupée aux yeux embrasés de haine.

_Je ne suis pas venue pour me battre. _

_Tu n'as guère le choix. Tuer ou être tuer telle est la règle ici._

La main de Bumby essuya la larme de salive qui coulait sur sa joue, continuant de défier le regard froid et haineux d'Alice. La porte claqua derrière elle.

Sale. Poisseuse. Bourbeuse. Voilà comment elle se sentit ce soir-là alors que ses doigts s'accrochaient désespérément à l'émail des latrines. Vomissant tripes et mélasses dans de violents hoquets.

_Clac ! Clac ! Clac ! firent les osselets en pleuvant sur le sol et lacérant les chairs des ennemis._

…

_Dirling…Dirling…Dirling…chanta le clown en sortant de sa boite pour embraser le monde dévoilant son sourire atrophié et ses yeux figés dans une joie démente._

…

_Alice saisit le miroir et poussa un cri de surprise en n'y voyant pas son reflet…comme si elle n'existait pas. Son corps s'estompait de la réalité alors que les diablotins dansaient un sabbat au-dessus des clapotements flamboyants de la lave. _

...

_Si tu sautes encore de cette table Alice tu vas me faire mourir. Tu es bien trop imprudente ma chérie._

…

_J'ai gagné, piailla Alice en tapant des mains sous un sentiment de victoire enfantine. _

_Lizzie ria doucement, regardant la reine blanche défiant le roi d'ébène sur l'échiquier. _

_Bravo à toi petite princesse. Tu t'es très bien défendue, la félicita-t-elle. _

_Non je ne suis pas une princesse ! Je suis la Reine Blanche et toi tu es la Reine de Cœur, corrigea dans un sourire joyeux la petite. _

Et maintenant la Reine Blanche pleurait des larmes de sang vengeresses et la Reine de Cœur hurlait sa haine sous le poids des tentacules qui envahissaient les ruines de son palais.

_Venge-moi…Venge-nous ! Venge-nous Alice…_

Maintenant la colère grondait dans la gorge d'Alice alors qu'elle se démenait pour briser les fils qui l'enchaînaient à ce marionnettiste osseux. Justice et discorde s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, ravageant le Pays des Merveilles et sa conscience.

Justice vengeresse. Discorde dans son cœur où la haine et le désir broyaient son être lorsque l'image du Pantin venait danser devant ses yeux.

Elle le fuyait, se débattait quand ses mains s'égaraient sur son corps, se mordait les lèvres pour étouffer les sursauts de plaisir de son corps quand il réussissait à la posséder malgré ses fuites, se taisait quand il lui faisait sa séance. Une rébellion se créait, palpitation ne cessant de monter crescendo et s'employant à se libérer du joug qu'exerçait Bumby sur le Pays des Merveilles. Sur elle.

Et il y eût cette nuit. Une nuit sombre et sans étoile où la lune souriait comme le Chat de Cheshire. Dévoilant ses crocs terrifiants aux yeux des passants. Cette nuit où le couteau de la cuisine lui rappelait un compagnon fidèle.

_La lame Vorpalin saura te faire triompher de tes ennemis Alice. _

Ses doigts saisirent le manche, sentant de délicieux frissons de plaisir parcourir sa peau, l'adrénaline battre dans ses veines en de rythmiques gloussements, les nervures du manches lui promettre mille satisfactions dans des arabesques sanglantes. Elle entrevit le sourire satisfait du chat famélique assis sur l'évier crasseux, l'anneau d'argent tintant à son oreille.

_Viens t'amuser avec nous ! Viens jouer avec nous, piaillaient les enfants défigurés et distordus dans les débris de la maison de poupées. _

Il toqua à la porte ce soir-là, pénétrant dans sa chambre avec l'indolence du criminel en accord avec sa conscience. Ses yeux sombres s'attardèrent avec une lueur perverse sur les frêles formes que sa chemise de nuit laissait entrevoir à la faible lueur du sourire cruel de la lune. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le manche du couteau caché sous les draps.

_Le train du Marchand de Sable lève les voiles,_

Il s'était approché, la main tendue pour caresser cette délicieuse poupée qu'il croyait totalement sienne, et Alice avait jouit de la surprise qui était apparue dans ses yeux, du sang qui repeignait sa main, de la confusion qui imprégnait les traits grotesques de son visage.

_Ses sièges douillets et ses roues en étoiles…_

Elle avait ignoré ses murmures, ses douces paroles pour tenter de la ramener à la raison, pour sauver sa misérable vie d'insecte, ses mots d'apaisement qui sonnaient creux à ses oreilles. Pour toute réponse elle lui avait planté la lame dans le genou, se délectant de ses hurlements, de ses cris de douleur alors qu'elle le refrappait sur tout le corps jusqu'à ce qu'il chute sur le sol.

_Vite mes petits ne craignez rien, l'Homme dans la Lune est le mécanicien._

—Ne me tue pas Alice…J'ai besoin de toi…Tu as besoin de moi.

—Tu as volé la couronne de ma sœur…Tu as brisé ma vie…Meurs sale Pantin c'est tout ce que tu mérites.

—Oublieras-tu tes gémissements de plaisir quand je te possédais ? Oublieras-tu les soupirs, les caresses, les étreintes que nous avons eu ? Oublieras-tu comment tu murmurais mon nom dans la nuit juste parce qu'une folle dans sa tour rouge te l'as dit ?

Un silence. Un tremblement. Une hésitation.

Un sourire de victoire se dessina sur les lèvres fines de l'homme. Eclat de triomphe étincelant dans ses lunettes rondes. Caresse lascive qui fit frissonner le corps de l'adolescente. Vacillement de sa volonté…pendant un court instant.

_Tranche ! Tranche ! Tranche !_

La lame frappa une nouvelle fois. La nuit étouffa le cri de douleur du Pantin et la plainte déchirante du cœur de la brune.

—Le jeu est fini Bumby. Echec et mat.

—Ne fais pas ça Lacie.

—C'est Alice.

_Qu'on lui tranche la tête, hurla la Reine de Cœur d'une voix stridente, l'armée de carte se déversant telle une vague vengeresse vers la victime._

Elle avait frappé. Encore et encore et encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement distordu et disloqué. Jusqu'à ce que le sang repeigne sa chemise de nuit blanche.

_Jusqu'à ce que les roses blanches deviennent rouges._

Elle l'avait regardé agoniser, ses yeux froids vides d'émotion, ses mains tremblant sous l'effet d'un tourbillon de sentiments indéfinissables, ses muscles tendus par la haine et le dégout. Il n'y aurait plus d'abandon entre les bras de Bumby. Plus de désir parcourant sa peau quand il la touchait alors qu'elle avait envie de vomir ses tripes devant le parfum abject de cette situation malsaine. Plus de paroles doucereuses pour lui faire oublier son passé et détraquer les rouages du Pays des Merveilles.

Il était mort dans des spasmes grotesques, dans des gargouillements ridicules, dans son propre sang.

Le Pantin aux fils tranchés par la lame Vorpalin. Echec et mat. La Reine Blanche triomphante rendit sa couronne à la Reine de Cœur.

_N'aie pas peur Alice…Ce n'est qu'un rêve…_

Il était mort. Il n'y aurait plus de jeu.

Elle était partie. Titubant sur les pavés tordus. Les yeux perdus dans le lointain. Le corps poisseux de mélasse et de sang. Ses lèvres balbutiant une amère litanie :

—Le jeu est fini.

Seule, vengée, meurtrière, folle.

Et un vide au creux des reins.

.

_Et dans le flot toujours la rame plonge,_

_Les longues ombres d'or toujours s'allongent…_

_La vie est-elle autre chose qu'un songe ?_

* * *

.

.

Les vers au début et à la fin sont des extraits de la dédicace de Lewis Carroll aux jeunes petites Liddell se trouvant au début et à la fin de ses romans.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire et si vous n'avez pas aimé qu'importe je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me lire ou de me laisser votre avis. Ce sera m'a plus belle récompense et la meilleure façon de m'aider à m'améliorer ou simplement savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

Si jamais vous voulez lire d'autres de mes histoires vous pouvez parcourir mon profil ou simplement suivre ma page facebook (MIKIPEACH).

Sur-ce je vous dis à bientôt et encore un grand merci pour m'avoir lu.


End file.
